


Two Little Words

by Julian_McQueen



Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Prison Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: An old story I never published. Friedrich gets captured by the insidious Crodilus Panzer and is left in a jail cell to rot.Will he be able to break out, or will he break first?
Relationships: Friedrich x Panzer
Kudos: 3





	Two Little Words

At first, when Friedrich woke up, all he could see was darkness. But as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black, he soon realized that his situation had not improved.

It wasn’t hard for the captain to realize that he was stuck in a prison cell. The smell of mildew was as heavy as the stone wall it grew from, and the bars on the gate before him were rusted enough to be noticeable in the darkness. It wasn’t hard to recognize that wherever Friedrich was, it was clearly abandoned, and in a state of complete disrepair.

Friedrich knew anything stronger than a swift kick would knock that gate off its hinges, but when he attempted to get up to do such, he quickly had another realization. Two cuffs, which unlike the bars before him were brand new, had restrained Friedrich by his neck and left arm. They were connected to chains that hooked onto the floor, and restrained Friedrich to the wall he sat against.

Friedrich clicked his tongue in frustration. The cuffs were clearly a stronger material, and reinforced with anti-magical properties, much like the kind used to restrain rogue sorcerers and insane street performers. Even Friedrich’s limited magic would be useless against these cuffs, had he certainly been strong enough to break them on his own.

Friedrich leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was that he had been on patrol with a small group of Eggton soldiers, investigating an old ruined fortress that supposedly had been run by bandits. Initially, it seemed entirely abandoned, but it wasn’t until they began to head back to Eggton that the trouble started.

The last group of soldiers that turned their backs to the fortress ended up with arrows in their own. Friedrich turned his head towards the sound and sight of his men suddenly cut down with arrows and magic. A few were almost instantly vaporized by a hedge mage’s flame magic. Another poor soul was caught in a teleportation spell, a good chunk of his body was torn from him just before the appearing bandit finished off the rest.

Friedrich drew his sword and did his best to hold his own, but was quickly surrounded, and the last thing he remembered was a burly opossum barely acknowledging the cuts of Friedrich sword before dropping a club on his head.

Friedrich could still feel the dull pain etch itself like roots in his head. He wondered how long he was out. Clearly, there were no windows, and all he could hear was the quiet of his cell. He had no idea where he was, or more importantly, how long he was here. Most likely it was the fortress, but he had a faint understanding of the layout.

What was more concerning, more so than the “where” or the “when” regarding his capture, was the “how”. As crafty as bandits were, teleportation spells and fire magic, they were usually quite inexperienced, and even those with lucky stars were usually not taught enough to use them properly. These men were different.

They appeared to be common thugs, thieves, and opossums. But they were organized, calculated, waiting for a time to strike. Most likely, they waited for Friedrich and his men to lower their guard, then strike. First arrows, then magic, then melee. A simple, yet effective strategy Friedrich was all too familiar with from his tours during the war.

Whoever lead this ambush, they knew military tactics. Whoever captured Friedrich, was most likely attempting to get to the Royal family. Whoever led this entourage, Friedrich was bound to meet them, and things were going to become difficult.

Almost on cue, he heard about three sets of footsteps, followed by the sound of a door opening, and suddenly the room filled with light. Friedrich squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, and quickly reexamined his surroundings. His cell was the same, old walls, old bars, and no windows. However, as light filled the room, he saw that beyond the iron bars of the cell was a table and chair, a large wooden door, and a few torches affixed to the walls.

As the figures entered the room, Friedrich recognized the first one almost immediately, Henry Tragos, one of his own men, holding a candle. Was he another hostage, a traitor? The way the goat avoided the captain’s gaze proved it was the latter. The second was the burly opossum from earlier, his cuts still deep and visible on his large frame, and the club was attached to his belt. But the third man, that was the one who managed to cause Friedrich to shift uncomfortably.

The third man was taller and certainly bigger than the opossum. He wore a military uniform, cap and all, save for a few differences. His arms were plated with steel, his fingers affixed with talons. But the most interesting thing about him was the peculiar, crocodilian helmet, that the military cap sat upon. It seemed to give the man a wicked smirk, and red lights emitted from where the eyeholes were.

As Henry lit the torches in the room, the large man approached the cell and removed his cap, placing it to his chest.

“Greetings, Captain Zarigueya.” The crocodilian bowed; his helmet gave a metallic strain to his voice. “My name is Crodilus Panzer, and I will be your host during your stay here.”

The buff opossum chuckled softly and folded his arms, while Henry finished lighting the torches, blowing out the candle. Friedrich said nothing. Panzer placed his cap back on and leaned in slightly.

“No greetings, or thanks for my hospitality?” Panzer asked, feigning disappointment. “I would’ve thought they taught you manners at military school.”

Friedrich remained silent, he knew better then to engage in any talk with enemies of the Fenniclands. Any word he spoke could be used as a weapon against his homeland, and who knows what damning information Henry or any other of Friedrich’s men could’ve already given him.

“I was assuming this was the part where you tell me that you will not engage with ‘scum like me’.” Panzer punctuated the end of his statement with a snort. “But I’m also willing to assume you’re already taking part, aren’t you?”

Friedrich continued to be silent, his glare moved to Henry, but Henry looked away again. Panzer turned his head towards Henry, and then back to Friedrich. “Don’t mind little Henry over there,” He whispered. “It turns out a few of your boys were willing to switch sides for a little info and some directions.” Panzer turned his head again to the nervous goat. “Isn’t that right, Tragos?”

The goat nodded and gave a small smile, until he met Friedrich’s gaze and quickly left the room. Panzer turned back to Friedrich, letting out an annoyed sigh as he did so.

“Listen, I’d love to cut you the same offer, but I assume you’re far more loyal to those foxes than your boys are, and I’m definitely sure you’re not in the mood for cooperating at this time.” Panzer reached out and gripped one of the bars in the cell, rubbing it with his thumb. “So, how’s about I leave you in here for a bit, and maybe later we can discuss your possible release.”

Friedrich did not respond, he only glared.

Panzer released his grip on the metal bar, leaving a slight indent of his grip, and bowed again. “My associate Honda will ensure you’re nice and comfortable, and that you enjoy your time here. May we meet again, Captain Zarigueya.”

As Panzer turned towards the door, he pulled Honda close and leaned in.

“No food, no water…” He whispered. “…and be sure as hell he doesn’t get any sleep.”

* * *

As Friedrich sat in his cell, he stared straight ahead at the wall. He had no idea how long it had been since Panzer spoke to him, or since the opossum Honda sat at the table, watching him.

It had been clear that he wouldn’t be given any food or water, which would soon be a problem, based on how long he was going to stay here. He could draw on his own magic supply to sustain himself, but without his booster tables that supply would be very limited, and he was certain that they took them off his person during his capture.

Friedrich cleared his throat and continued to stare at the wall, counting the stones used to make it to pass the time. He needed to distract himself, and to come with a plan fast. Lying was certainly out of the question, anything he said would be cross-referenced with Henry or the other traitors for accuracy, and anything higher-ranked would mean he couldn’t leave alive.

But it seemed like Panzer didn’t want information, did he? Was Friedrich a hostage? Sure, he was aware that Panzer was an enemy to the Fenniclands, but he probably knew Friedrich wasn’t nobility. Kit Darling loved Friedrich like the father she never had, but she knew better than to forsake the country for his sake.

He wondered if his disappearance was noticed yet. Did Kit find out, his wife, or even Poppy and her band of misfits? Did a search party get sent out, was Poppy upturning mountains with her freakish strength, was the Veil even going to acknowledge his disappearance or act on it?

Rationality stopped that last thought. He knew they wouldn’t do anything for a low-level threat like this, especially for someone with his rank. The best he could do at this time was simply stay silent and hope the best opportunity for escape would come forth soon.

As Friedrich counted the 89th, then 90th stone, he felt his eyelids get heavy. Deciding to sleep through his imprisonment, Friedrich quietly leaned back and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off into-

A loud clang shot Friedrich’s head upright and his eyes open. He turned to see Honda the opossum, club in hand, smiling as he pulled the club back against the wall. He winked, and struck the club against the wall again, a second loud clang pierced Friedrich’s ears and made him jump. He took a breath and controlled himself.

It was then that he realized what he was truly in for, and that things were now going to become very, VERY difficult…

* * *

Some time later, Panzer reentered the room, a covered metal plate in one hand, and a leather flask in the other. He ushered Honda from the table and sat in the chair, placing the plate and flask on the table. He leaned back for a bit and glanced at his captive.

Friedrich was still sitting there, although he did look a bit disheveled. He had notably lost some weight, and had a tired look in his eyes, staring at his stone wall. He attempted to moisten his dry mouth, and his eyes shut briefly. Honda responded by smacking the wall with his club, and both Friedrich and Panzer jumped at the sound.

Panzer looked at the buff opossum. “Honda.” He gestured to the meal before him. “Please.”

Honda gave Panzer a sheepish look and placed the club against the wall. Panzer nodded and turned back to Friedrich. “So, how are you today, Captain?” He asked, a light tone of amusement in his voice. “Have you been sleeping well?”

Friedrich glared at Panzer, his tired eyes still hard with scorn and endurance. He was tired, dehydrated, and weak, but he knew better. He wouldn’t break, and he certainly wouldn’t give in to Panzer’s demands.

“I heard you used the last of your reserve magic to ensure any messes you made were cleaned up.” Panzer leaned his head forward, checking Friedrich’s cell. “A pretty wasteful use of magic, but I respect that, keeps me from losing my appetite…”

Panzer placed his cap next to the flask and proceeded to remove his helmet. Friedrich inhaled sharply as he saw Panzer’s true face. He was indeed a crocodile, but his face was burnt badly. Not so much to cripple or impede his speech, but he certainly wasn’t a handsome man.

Panzer gave a soft chuckle and lifted the cover off the plate, revealing a cooked flank of meat on a plate. The sudden smell of cooked meat hit Friedrich’s nostrils, and he mouth began watering almost instantly. “Ah, steak...” He sighed, rubbing his hands together before he grabbed the slab of rare meat off the plate, tearing at it noisily with his teeth. “A simple meal, but a good one if done right.

Friedrich could hear his stomach growl. The past sleepless days had affected his mind sooner than he had expected, and without thinking he had used a cleaning spell during an accident. Drained of his reserve magic, hunger came into play, and his lack of sleep greatly lowered his tolerance of it. Panzer knew this, and the sound of him chewing happily on food nearly sent Friedrich reeling.

Panzer paused, grinning as he pointed the half-eaten steak at Friedrich. “I take it you’d like this?” The crocodile muttered in a kindly tone. “I would love for you to have half, as a token of my admiration for your service to your country.”

Friedrich’s eyes locked onto the meat, and he tongue shifted dryly in his mouth. It wasn’t much, but food was food, and it could give him the energy to endure this hell a lot longer, not to mention he could use the energy to find a means to escape.

“All you have to do.” Panzer waved the meat around like a baton. “Is say ‘please’.”

Friedrich was suddenly reminded where he was, and who he was dealing with. He paused momentarily, and slowly turned back towards his stone wall. 

He wouldn’t break, and he certainly wouldn’t give in to any of Panzer’s demands, and he would die here if it meant the Fenniclands were safe.

Panzer held out the steak for a few more seconds before pulling it away. “My, you have a lot of pride, don’t you…?” He snorted, taking another bite of the steak before whipping it violently against the wall. He grabbed the flask and chugged that down too, before replacing his helmet and cap and storming out the room.

“Let’s see how long you survive on ‘that’…”

Friedrich watched as the steak slid down the stone wall and onto the floor. Honda picked up the club and walked over to the steak. He gave it a few good pokes, shrugged at Friedrich, and sat back at the table.

Friedrich pressed the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, resulting in the sound of another strike from the club jolting him awake. He shuddered, but remained composed, staring at his wall.

He would not waver, he would not break, he would not waver, he would not break, come what may…

* * *

As Henry Tragos entered the room, the smell of a rotting piece of meat lying on the floor greeted him. He covered his nose and looked at Honda, who merely shrugged. Then he looked at Friedrich, or at least what he thought was Friedrich.

By now, the captain had now lost a visibly significant amount of weight, his soiled uniform was begin to loosely hang from his thinning frame. His fur was filthy and unkempt, as was his hair. He stared at his wall, but blankly, almost as if he could see through it.

Henry turned towards Honda. “I-Is he dead?” Henry asked the buff opossum. Honda looked at Friedrich closely, shrugged again, and clanged his club against the wall. Henry jumped at the loud sound, but all Friedrich did was sigh dejectedly.

Henry walked over to the cell and placed his hands on the bars. “Um… C-Capt’n… Zarigueya, sir…”

Friedrich turned his head sharply at Tragos, his eyes briefly shone with scorn and anger before fading with exhaustion. Henry winced at Friedrich’s glare, but stood firm, instead looked down at his hands and sighed.

“I understand if you are angry, sir. B-But I believe I have done the right thing…”

Friedrich turned back to his wall and said nothing.

“You must join us, sir. You don’t need to endure this torment for nothing. Surely, you’ve served the queen for years, and what do you have to show for it? You’re nothing short of her babysitter!”

Friedrich said nothing.

“I chose to serve Panzer and I survived. If you don’t you will die in here, don’t leave your family without a father! You can still protect them, they can move to the Easternlands and… they…”

Friedrich said nothing as Henry’s words fell short. The goat grit his teeth and banged his fists on the cell bars.

“You sit here and think you are better than us? Y-You think that if you leave here after we’ve starved and tortured you that you’ll get a handsome reward and a shot at royalty!” Henry laughed. “You’re been blinded by the spoils of nobility, capt’n!”

Henry continued to snarl insults at his former captain, slamming his fists on the bars of Friedrich’s cell. Meanwhile Friedrich was either blatantly ignoring him, or was too exhausted to acknowledge his presence.

“To think I looked up to you!”

“To think I thought you were someone I trusted, that I respected!”

“To think I… I lo…”

Henry sank down to his knees, gripping his head with his hands.

“Oh god… Oh god, what have I done? What have I done to my friends, to my country…? To…?”

Henry looked up with teary eyes at his former captain, who said nothing, who didn’t even look at him.

“You…”

Henry quickly got up and ran out the door.

Friedrich said nothing.

* * *

The last time Panzer walked into the room, he saw that Friedrich was sitting in a near fetal position, or as close as he could with his shackles. His limbs were trembling from lack of sleep, and his eyes were wide with exhaustion. Panzer glanced down and saw Honda napping at the table. The crocodile sighed, grabbed the club, and smashed it hard against the wall, making an ear-piercing clang and bending it at an angle.

Honda shot awake, wiping drool from his face, he looked up at Panzer and chuckled nervously. All Friedrich did was grip his hair and whine pathetically in frustration. The lack of sleep, plus the inability to tell time, was finally getting to him. He struggled to focus and stay awake, but Honda and his bat refused to provide him any rest.

Panzer tilted his head and clicked his tongue, he whispered to Honda, and the opossum quickly left the room. Panzer approached the cell door, and with a few quick movements with his claws, unlocked and opened it.

Friedrich turned at the sound of the cell door opening, and a bit of his focus returned. Adrenaline filled his body, and his mind quickly became clearer. This was it, finally, a moment for him to escape!

Panzer approached Friedrich, and got on one knee, meeting the opossum at eye-level. “I know where your family lives,” He muttered. “…and I know how to kill them at any moment.”

Friedrich froze, his eyes widened, his heart racing.

“I know, despite everything, you’ve been waiting for a moment to escape. But fact of the matter is, if I say the word, your wife and all 14-something of your kids will die before you even leave this cell.”

Friedrich’s body trembled, any attempts of stoicism or stonewalling Panzer were futile thanks to his fatigue. He could hardly focus on the lumbering figure before him, as his vison kept blurring in and out.

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less about what info I could get from you or your little turn coats. Hell, you got that one goat soldier of yours to jump off the building, and I can easily replace him!” Panzer stood up and placed his hands on his belt.

“No, I just wanted to meet you, and see if I could play around with you. So, I’ll tell you what, I am more than willing to spare your family, your precious royal family, and even all of Eggton as well. Under one condition.”

Panzer suddenly grabbed Friedrich by the snout, he quickly pushed his thumb into Freidrich’s mouth and pried it open. A sour taste of meat hit Friedrich, and he struggled weakly to get the foreign appendage away from him.

“You haven’t talked since we met, so how’s about I put that mouth to a better use, alright?”

* * *

It was either a mixture of coercion and exhaustion, but the next thing Friedrich knew, he was on his knees with Panzer’s 9-inch cock in his mouth.

The crocodile huffed and laughed as Friedrich worked his member, sliding his head back and forth, doing his best not to gag as the tip of Panzers dick poked the back of his throat. Fortunately, Panzer removed the cuff, although Friedrich was still too weak to do anything but the obvious.

“I bet it feels weird taking commands after all this time, Captain.” Panzer cooed. “Be sure to use more of that ‘sharp tongue’ of yours, it’s great…”

Friedrich grunted as he continued to work Panzer’s cock, using the little saliva he had left to make the member slick and smooth. The smell of Panzer’s musk, mixed with the scent of cleaned metal, was almost overwhelming. Friedrich could feel a spark of something within him as he felt Panzer’s length push in and out of his mouth. He felt like he did when he smelled that cooked meat, and he began bobbling his head with further vigor.

“Mhmm, now you’re getting it.” Panzer laughed. “You sure you need a wife?”

Friedrich ignored him. He was tired, starving, and desperate to get out of here. This was his opportunity, and he was willing to sacrifice his dignity if it meant leaving this prison and heading home.

As the idea of sacrificing his dignity by servicing Panzer passed his mind, he felt a jolt run through his spine, and he could feel parts of his body suddenly get warmer.

Suddenly, Panzer pulled Friedrich’s head away from his cock, prying his mouth open with his fingers.

“Hm.” He grunted. “Mouth’s too dry. That’s my bad. One sec.”

Before Friedrich could do anything, Panzer opened the end of his helmet and Friedrich felt something hot and wet hit his tongue. The opossum’s eyes widened and he body shuddered, and he felt a pang of disgust as his pants began to tighten.

“There. That ought to do it…”

Panzer shoved his cock back in Friedrich’s mouth and clamped his hands around the opossum’s muzzle, thrusting vigorously. Friedrich reeled at the feeling of Panzer spitting in his mouth, using him like this, treating him like garbage.

But what made Friedrich’s skin crawl the most, was how much it turned him on.

He couldn’t tell if it was the lack of sleep, the sexual act, or the adrenaline from being treated like this. But Friedrich was hard, real hard, and it was driving him crazy. He could feel his cock bulge in his pants, the wet spot of pre was cold and uncomfortable. He quickly reached down and groped himself, pressing his hand against his bulge, intending to flatten and hide it. But all he did was drive himself into a further state of arousal, and his mind became foggy again.

Panzer’s breath became labored and his thrusts became faster, until finally he grabbed the back of Friedrich’s head and pushed as deep as he could go. Friedrich choked and gagged on Panzer’s cock, and his choking gullet clenched hard around Panzer’s length.

“Y-Yeah, just like that…” Panzer gasped. “Here it comes…!”

Almost on cue, Panzer came hard down Friedrich’s gullet. The poor opossum became to choke and struggle to breathe as the member pulsed in his throat, filling his stomach for the first time in weeks, at the cost of nearly suffocating him. He felt his stomach bulge as it filled with cum, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he began to pass out. His cock throbbed hard, and he could feel himself on the brink of orgasm.

Luckily for him, Panzer pulled out quick enough for Friedrich to finally catch his breath. He got on all threes, coughing and gagging, and eventually began vomiting the cum pumped down his gullet. Panzer leaned back against a wall and watched Friedrich continue to heave and gag.

“Hey, you should be grateful, that’s the first meal you’ve had in weeks.”

As Friedrich sat up, glaring at Panzer a he wiped his mouth, Friedrich’s bulge finally caught the crocodile’s eye.

If Friedrich could see it, a devilish smile formed under his helmet.

“In fact, you’ve been nothing but an ungrateful guest since you arrived…”

Friedrich felt a jolt as Panzer suddenly pressed his foot to Friedrich’s chest, kicking him to the ground. He watched helplessly as Panzer shifted his foot over Friedrich’s tented erection, pushing gently. A wave of pleasure hit him, and Friedrich arched his back.

“So, I want to hear you say, ‘thank you’.” Panzer murmured as he began slowly shifting his foot up and down, rubbing the fabric of Friedrich’s pants against his cock. Friedrich winched and moaned as Panzer continued to rub his member. The spot of pre was now a large dark spot on his pants.

“Go on.” Panzer cooed. “Just say it, or you don’t cum.”

Friedrich groaned as he felt his orgasm building. He was edged once already, he wouldn’t let it happen again. He pressed his hips against Panzer’s foot and prepared himself for the orgasm.

Panzer lifted his foot, and Friedrich seized and growled in frustration, his face hot and eyes watering. He attempted to finish himself off, but panzer replaced his foot before he could even touch himself.

“Say it.” Panzer growled, crossing his arms and shifting his foot again, this time faster. “’Thank you.’”

It was then that Friedrich had finally reached his breaking point. He writhed on the floor, snarling and crying out as he pushed himself against Panzer’s foot, slamming his fist onto the floor of the cell. The feeling of fabric rubbing his cock, combined with the exhaustion and physically weakness, drove him insane. What was once the stoic captain of Eggton’s royal guard, happily married with children, was reduced to Panzer’s manic plaything. He was helpless, and he knew that unless Panzer got what he wanted, he would ultimately lose his mind and die.

The only thing left to do was admit defeat, and to do so required only two words.

“…”

“I’m waiting.”

“Th…Thank…”

“Hm.”

“Thank you.”

“…Louder.” Panzer slowed down.

“Thank you.”

“I said… louder.”

“T-Thank you…”

“Come one, lemme have it! Lemme have it!” Panzer pushed his heel at hard as he could against Friedrich’s cock, the resulting pressure was more than enough to drive the opossum over the edge.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!”

Panzer couldn’t help but sneer and he felt Fredrich’s cock pulse underneath his heel. As Friedrich continued to cry out, he came hard, his thighs wrapped around Panzer’s calf as he felt the wet spot in his pants become bigger. He didn’t care, he kept quietly muttering “thank you” as the orgasm subsided, his body shuddered and relaxed. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep on the soiled floor of his cell, looking like an absolute mess.

Panzer pulled his foot away, wiping it on the stone floor, and laughed.

* * *

As Friedrich felt the cold hair from outside hit him, he has realized that it was few months since his capture, he had a hard time believing what happened was real.

Panzer was a man of his word, as soon as Friedrich came too, he was led out of the fortress, which he discovered was where he was captured. He quickly noticed by a rotting corpse sprawled by the entrance and was quick to realize it was Henry. He looked apologetically at the goat’s body for a moment, then began his journey home.

He was given enough food and water to get him back to Eggton, where to Friedrich’s surprise Panzer encouraged him to give a report to his superiors.

“You can take a few liberties, of course, but please let Her Majesty that I’m here, and I’m capable of many things.”

It was then that Friedrich realized that the message Panzer wanted to send was not directly for the Fenniclands, or for the Darling family, but for him. He had now witnessed what Panzer was capable of firsthand, and even after the ordeal he was capable of manipulating events and people to his favor.

As Friedrich recalled his capture and humiliation at Panzer’s hands, he did not feel neither regret nor horror nor anger, but another feeling which he quickly and quietly suppressed.

Seeing the city of Eggton in the distance, Friedrich glanced at his clothes, praying for a heavy rain.


End file.
